Splatterhouse: The Novelization
by Metal Sonic EX
Summary: Upon going to the dreaded 'Splatterhouse' for a school project, Rick's girlfriend Jennifer is kidnapped and its' now up to Rick in order to save her. Based on the originial arcade version of the game.
1. When Everything Was Normal

_Looking at me, you'd never expect that I've been through what I have been. I mean, I'm just your average college student. I'm 22, 6"3', I've got a teacher that hates me, a principal that hates me more, and I've got the best girlfriend in the whole world. Being the daughter of a major politician may not make her royalty, but I'd choose Jen over a princess any day. I just wish that my life wasn't fucked up as badly as it was... I mean, Hitler was bad, Hiroshima was bad, but nothing beats the hell I've experienced. I'd better start at the beginning. It'll make more sense, or so I've heard._

* * *

(The scene is a college classroom. Students are listening carefully as one of them is giving a speech. The teacher remains expressionless as a woman with reddish-purple hair is smiling and fiddling with the cross on her necklace. Upon the man's conclusion, everyone applauds.)

_I'd just finished giving my report on the Coral Castle, a structure surrounded by paranormal rumors. Such was the norm when you're studying parapsychology. Anyways, as with many of my other reports, this one was a few hundred pages away from becoming a best-selling novel. And, as expected, my teacher responded in the very way I thought she would._

"Subpar, as always, Mr. Taylor."

_I may not have mentioned this yet, but I really hate this bitch._

Several students cried complaints as the teacher turned to the girl with reddish-purple hair. "Ms. Wills, your report please." The woman started, then stood erect and began giving her speech on the mysterious nature of Near Death Experiences.

_That's Jennifer Wills, the world's greatest girlfriend. You can have your actresses, your models, your everything else. I'll stick with Jen._

Jennifer concluded and the class applauded. "Not bad, Jennifer. I'm quite a fan of works. However..." Jen frowned. "Is something wrong?" The teacher sighed. "It's apparent that you've been taking notes from Rick. I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop that. I want nothing more than for you to graduate, but taking notes from Mr. Taylor isn't going to help." Rick growled.

_Oh yeah, almost forgot. I really hate this bitch._

The end of class bell rang and everyone got up to leave. Rick grabbed his stuff and quickly left. "Hey, Rick. Another Grade A report!" Rick snorted. "Yeah, if I'm lucky, I might get an F." A tall man with a longish ponytail and a black trenchcoat walked up. "I know what you mean. Ms. Edras is a real ballbuster." Rick smirked. "And you're busted, Jake." The man raised an eyebrow, turned around, and found Ms. Edras standing there.

"Hey, Ms. Ballbuster. Got to go." Ms. Edras glared at him as she watched him leave. "Mr. Taylor, can I have a second?" Jennifer and another girl walked up as Rick glanced at the clock. He took two steps forward, waved, then turned around. "Mr. Taylor, I'd like to speak with you for a few minutes." Rick glanced at the clock, then turned to Jen. "Meet you outside in a couple of minutes."

Rick reentered the classroom and, without a second thought, he sat in the teacher's seat and crossed his feet on her desk. Ms. Edras glanced at his feet and Rick smirked. "What? Its' not like you can do anything more to me than you already have." Ms. Edras snorted. "Expulsion sounds nice." Rick sighed, then put his feet on the ground. "Mr. Taylor, I admire your effort. I really do. But if you're going to take someone in this class down with you when you flunk, don't you dare pick Ms. Wills. I won't allow that."

Rick stood up. "Let me get this straight. You'll flunk me when I am an award-winning report writer, but when I start helping my girlfriend, someone's who's genuinely struggling, you're threatening to flunk her too? Wow... Jake was right. You really are a ballbuster." Rick waved, then quickly left. "I hate that kid..."

_Just in case you forgot, I _reaaaaaaaaaaaly_ hate that bitch._

Outside, Rick walked up to Jake, Jennifer, and her friend, Michelle. "How'd it go?" Rick smirked. "Get this. She's threatening to flunk Jen if I help her with another report." Jennifer rolled her eyes as Michelle sighed. "What a bitch." Rick threw his hand in the air. "Finally! After two years of complaining, someone agrees with me." Jen shook her head as a limo drove up. "Here's my ride. Wanna lift?" Jake smirked. "Nah, Michelle and I have to study for Ms. Ballbuster's next period."

Rick shook his head. "I gotta head back to my parent's place to grab a few things." Jen smirked and quickly kissed Rick. "See you tonight." Rick nodded as Jennifer ran down to the limo. "What's going on?" Rick took off his backpack and pulled out a small, rather old-looking book. Jen and I are going up north for the weekend, just to get away from it all." Jake laughed out loud. "I thought she was one of those 'no-sex-before-marraige' chicks." Rick frowned. "She is."

Jake backed up defensively. "No, we're going up north to be alone and to study this." Michelle grabbed it and examined the book. "A new Stephen King novel?" Rick snorted and took it back. "Hardly. On one of our recent excapades into the paranormal, Jen and I discovered this in an old abandoned farmhouse. Believe or not, it's the diary of Herbert West." Jake and Michelle's jaws dropped. "_The_ Herbert West?! As in the guy who lived in the Splatterhouse?" Rick smirked and nodded slowly. "If a report on _this_ doesn't get me an A, I'm taking Edras to court on terms of being too much of a bitch."

Rick replaced the book into his backpack. "Well, I'm outta here. See you guys on Monday." Rick ran off and jumped into his car, which was an '88 Toyota Camry, a rather newish car (not that Rick cared). He drove out of the parking lot, drove a few miles out of town, then pulled up to a little rural house surrounded by trees. He unlocked the door and walked in. "Anybody here?" He shut the door and got the usual Taylor household welcome. "Fuck off!!"

Rick sighed. "It's me, grandpa." He turned the corner and saw an old man watch M*A*S*H while sitting in a rocking chair. "I know that. That's why I said that." Rick sighed and muttered under his breath. "Nice to see you too..." He turned the corner and found his mother. 'Rick!" Rick sighed as he got his manditory hug. "How are you doing?" Rick smirked. "I'm fine. I'm going up north with Jen for the weekend." Just then, Rick's grandfather yelled from the other room. "That woman is a whore."

_I love my grandfather. I really do. But I've never tried so hard not to strangle that guy._

"Gerald, will you shut up?" Rick's mother escorted him to his room, which was left just as he'd left it: messy as hell. Rick quickly shuffled through it, found a duffle bag, stuffed some clothes into it, then grabbed a CD player. "Where's dad?" Rick's mom started. "Oh, he's at the store. He'll be back in half an hour if you want to wait." Rick shook his head. "Nah, I gotta get going. Its' pretty late as is." Rick's mother looked at the clock. "But its' only quarter past five." Gerald yelled from the other room. "Let him go, Diane. Don't get between a man and his woman."

Rick sighed. "I love you." Rick hugged Diane, said his goodbyes to his grandfather, then drove a couple of miles east, back into town, through it, and out the other side. Just on the outskirts, he drove up to the gate of a large mansion. _'It'd be pretty cool to live in one of these...'_ Just then, the speaker next to him crackled as it was turned on. "Who goes there?" Rick smirked and put on his sunglasses, speaking in his best Terminator voice. "This is Ahnold. You must let me in so that I can kill Mr. Wills. If you do not, he will take a dump that will explode the toilet and cause the apocolypse!"

Laughter was heard on the other end. "Last time, it was the Fonz." Rick smirked, then spoke again in his Arnold voice. "I can do the Fonz, too! Ay!" The gate opened as the man on the other side tried desperately to not crack up. Rick drove through the gate and passed by a little toll booth-like shed. "Hello, Vincent. How are you today?" An elderly man of about 62 walked out of the shed, wiping tears from his eyes. "One of these days, you're gonna give me a heart attack, Rick."

_That's Vince. I've known him ever since I started dating Jen three years ago. We go way back._

Rick cleared his throat, then glanced at the mansion. "Have you heard about our little escapade up north?" Vince nodded, still trying to stop laughing. "You two be careful, okay?" Rick smirked. "Right now, I'm alone. I'll answer that on the way out, okay?" Vince nodded and watched as Rick drove off. He parked at the bottom of the stairs, walked up them, then rang the doorbell.

Rick began whistling Turkey In The Straw as he heard a soft commotion on the other side. Soon, a butler answered the door. "Master Rick, we've been expecting you." Rick sighed. "For the last time, Trace, it's either Rick, Richard, or Dick. Not so much the last one, but just as long as it isn't 'Master something'." Tracy smirked and let Rick in. "Miss Jennifer will be down momentarily." Rick stretched his arms, sat in a nearby seat, and crossed his legs.

"Hey, Trace. Do you ever get lost, living in a place like this?" Tracy smirked. "At first, yes. But, I've grown quite aware of where everything is now." Rick nodded. "How long did that take?" Tracy chuckled as Jennifer appeared with a few bags of stuff. "About six months." Rick scoffed and stood as Jennifer dragged him into an embrace. "Right on time, as always." Rick's jaw dropped. "You thought I was going to be late?"

Jennifer's father, Patrick, walked down the stairs with the last of Jennifer's things. "No, but Jennifer and I made a bet that you'd be late." Rick smirked. "Who lost?" Patrick smirked as well. "I never said we didn't choose the same outcome." Rick laughed out loud, then took Jen's bags from him. "Right, we're off. I'll have her back on Sunday."

Patrick and Tracy watched from the top of the stairs as Jen's things were put into Rick's trunk, they kissed, and drove off. Just before reaching the gate, Rick stopped at Vince's shed again. "As pertaining to your previous statement, yes. We will be careful." Vince chuckled. "Really? Anything special going to be happening?" Jen nodded. 'We're going to be reading a book for college." Rick motioned to the backseat. "There's always room for one more on the fun bus." Vince laughed. "I'm good. But seriously, you two be careful." The gate opened as Jen sighed. "Come on, Vince. What's the worse that could happen?"

_To think, at the time, I actually thought that that statement was funny... Guess that how irony works..._


	2. Prelude For Disaster

Note: Quick note real quick. Most of the bosses in the Splatterhouse series don't have names. So, I'll be using the ones I've heard being used.

* * *

_So, we headed up north to a nice little campsite called Diamond Lake. We set up camp, went for a hike, conversed about our lives, then decided to head back._

"So, what do you want to do when we get back?" Rick shrugged. "You?" Jen smirked. "Probably should start reading that diary." Rick sighed. "We've got all weekend." Jen shook her head. "Always waiting until last minute." Rick smirked. "That's me." Meanwhile, as they walked through the woods, a floating being looked at the two through the trees. "The diary..." Rick paused and looked around. "Rick?"

The floating figure chuckled. "It seems we'll meet again sooner than expected..." Rick began walking backwards, looking around for the sourse of the voice he was hearing. "Are you okay?" Rick raised an eyebrow. "I thought I heard something." The two walked back to camp with Rick looking around cautiously. As evening fell, Jennifer began carefully reading the diary as Rick went swimming. Upon turning the page, Rick walked up. "Come on... The water's lovely..."

Jen sighed and leaned her head back to look at him. "You're not going to let me read this, are you?" Rick shrugged. "Well, after three hours, I figured that you'd want to join me." Jen smirked. "Sorry, but this is getting interesting." Rick sat down on a chair next to her. "Oh?" Jen nodded. "At first, this was just like a Stephen King novel. But now... This is the stuff that King has nightmares about." Rick dried his hands on the towel and grabbed the diary. He smirked as he began reading out loud.

"July 28th, 1979. The Terror Mask tells me of a race unlike anything I've ever seen before. They are called the Corrupted and their looks easily match their name. There are quite a few varities from what I'm told, one of which are Screaming Mimis. They are hyperactive creatures that leap onto their victims, giving forth a loud screech. I have attempted to capture a specimen, but have failed temporarily in my attempts. The mask has offered to help me, but I must act cautiously. I do not trust the mask, but it may be the only way..."

Rick glanced at Jen, shifted his weight, then continued reading. "August 7th, 1979. This is incredible! For the first time, I allowed the Terror Mask to bestow its' power onto. It fused to my face, making removal of the mask a vain effort. The power that now courses through my veins is unlike anything that I have ever felt before. All of my senses have grown to superhuman levels, if not further. Now, I can see for nearly a mile and my accuracy with firearms is the very definition of 'shoot-to-kill'. I can hear people so well that it walks a thin line between normal hearing and telekinesis. My sense of touch and smell have improved dramatically and I swear that I can taste the very air that I breath.

Such abilities are heard of only in sci-fi pictures, but still... I cannot forget the fact that the Terror Mask is evil. Whether its' intentions are pure or not, I must not let myself be deceived." Rick turned the page, noticing only a few more pages before the back cover. "One page left?" Jen smirked. "Don't worry, the only stuff you missed was more experiments with the 'Corrupted'." Rick nodded, then turned back to the diary.

"Oct. 29, 1979. What have I done... I swore to myself that I would not be deceived, yet now I know more than ever that I've done just that. A man calling himself Mueller appeared before me and instantly recognized the Terror Mask, a sure sign that he was of an unholy plane. Sure enough, Mueller had come to lay claim to my research, stating that my life was no longer sufficient enough to continue. When I objected, his two lackeys appeared and may God strike me down if they of a natural birth.

The first was simply a skeleton wrapped in a cloak. Mueller refered to it as 'The Necromancer'. The other is the single most terrifying image I've ever seen. It is a man, easily standing at about 7'4". A sack has been securely tied around its' head with a piece of rope, a sight that implys that it may have been hung at one point. Its' skin, if it had any, would most likely have been rotting off anyway as the beast's tissue structure was an unfamilar state. All I did was bush again him on accident and the portion of my lab coat that brushed him melted into dust and was swept away by the wind. I'm not sure if the same thing happens if I were to personally touch him, but I'd rather not find out.

The worst part of the beast, which Mueller refered to as 'The Biggy Man' was its' hands. Instead on normal palms with five outstretched digits, two massive chainsaws, both the size of my leg, sat in their place. When I objected, the thing cut through my door, forcing me to retreat to the panic room. Even then I was not safe as the creature easily cut through five feet of solid concrete in a matter of seconds.

Once I overcame my fear (or at least pushed them aside briefly), I bartered with Mueller, allowing him to accompany me in my mansion under the terms that I could continue my research on my own. Somehow, I think Mueller agreed, knowing some ulterior fact about my existence. Knowing this scares me on a level that mortal man should never know. The only thing I know for certain now is that Mueller is planning something..."

Rick whistled. "'Biggy Man', huh? Sounds like quite the character." Jen snorted, noticably uneasy. "Sounds more like something out of a Wes Craven movie or something." Rick shook his head. "Nah, Wes Craven isn't that messed up. If anyone would come up with something like that, it'd be Stephen King." Jen nodded in agreement as Rick continued.

"Dec. 24, 1979. I'd ask God to forgive me for what I have done, but there are things that even he won't forgive... Hitler's genocide... My constant blindness to the truth... Even the creator of existence itself will not and should not forgive certain acts... Mueller is insane, I know that more than ever now. So much has happened that I cannot start at any particular event, I must start from the beginning. These... things... The Corrupted, they are nothing but zombified mutants, demons of some alternate world.

Mueller, along with his lackeys, have slowly been remodeling my mansion and, at first, I thought very little of it. But, then their modifications began acting up... The meat locker in the basement has rotted and become home to little flesheaters known as Boreworms, Mueller's room became possessed by a poltergeist, a once empty hall is now covered with mirrors that house the Fiend Reflection, an evil image that mirrors its' victims appearance... All of this has slowly been taking place in front of my eyes and I have refused to see the truth for too long...

My mansion, once just another large house, is now a living organism. The Womb Antro, a vile thing that spawns Corrupted, now lives in an intestinal tube that leads from my bedroom. At first, I thought I could handle it. But, after only two sleepless nights, I was forced to find refuge on the outside. Even then, peace was not guaranteed as that bastard Mueller used my research to create some kind of chemical and with it, managed to create a massive Corrupted that lives underground and drags its' foes to a horrifying end...

People say that God will forgive all... I will not receive forgiveness, nor would I want or accept it... There is only one thing left to do, one last thing that will ensure my trip to an everlasting afterlife of relentless torture... I myself, Dr. Herbert West, will go to Mueller's room and there, I will destroy whatever he has been working on. I have little doubt that I myself will turn into a Corrupted or at the very least be horribly mutilated, but it is a fitting end for a fool like myself..."

Rick shook his head. "That's the last entry, but... Damn..." Jen had gone from noticably upset to visibly scared. In all honesty, Rick was just as scared. "Who knows. Maybe these Corrupted things are gone by now. Lots of shit can happen in nine years. Either that or maybe this really is a Stephen King novel." Rick put the diary onto a nearby rock, then walked into the tent. "I'm gonna go for a jog. You going to be okay here by yourself...?"

Jen nodded slowly and stood up. "I'm probably going to sit and read the book I brought with me..." Rick nodded as he emerged in full jogging clothes. "Right, I'll be back." Rick took off jogging and Jen sighed. She slowly turned to the diary. She reached for it, then stopped and withdrew her hand. Suddenly, she started and turned to it with a smirk on her face.

Meanwhile, Rick was jogging through the woods when he found a rundown building. He walked closer and made out a barn. "Interesting..." Rick walked up to the door and pushed open the door and backed up in horror. Inside, the walls were basically painted in blood. Rick put a hand to his mouth and backed up. Then, he saw it. It wasn't a corpse or a skeleton and was almost unidentifiable, but Rick knew what it was. It was a pile of skin.

Rick spun around and came face to face with a floating skeleton in a robe. "Now, your's shall be added, human!" Rick shook his head and looked around. He'd stopped jogging when his mind wandered back to the diary. "Yeah, right. That guy was hallucinating. That's all. These things don't exist." Rick turned, began running, and ran facefirst into a tree branch. He groaned, clutched his face, and looked up at him. "All right, Mr. Tree. Point taken. The guy wasn't hallucinating, he was just crazy. Freaking asshole tree... Honestly..."

Rick got up and felt the wound. "Great." Rick shook his head and walked back to the campsite where Jennifer was reading the diary again. "Good ne- What happened to you?" Rick smirked. "Overactive imagination. So, you got good news?" Jennifer start, then smirked. "I figured out a way for you to pass Edras' class with flying colors."

Rick, who was pulling out the first aid kit, raised his eyebrows. "Really now?" Jennifer nodded, then handed Rick the diary. He looked at th open page, that gave the information for returning the diary if it was lost or stolen, including the address. "Yeah, old guy lived in the Splatterhouse. I knew tha-" Rick slowly turned to Jen, who was beaming with satisfaction. "I like that idea. The ol' bitch will never see a _good_ report coming. Besides, I need something big after her little rant. But, first things first, gotta fix this cut on my head."

That night, Rick and Jennifer lay in the tent looking at each. "Hey, Jen." She rolled onto her stomach. "I can see you." Jen sighed and shook her head. "You know, I heard about this really cool game that a guy and a girl could play alone." Jen smirked slyly. "And what would the name of this game be? Would is rhyme with Chex?" Rick shrugged. "Maybe, I wasn't really paying attention."

Jen snorted and rolled onto her back. "I doubt that. Even so, I heard about a special rule." Rick nodded. "I think I heard about that too... Hmm... Wanna play Old Maid or something?" Jennifer yawned loudly. "I'd rather play Sleep." Rick nodded and rolled over. "Sounds fun. How do you play?"

The next morning, Rick got up and began packing things. Jennifer got up a couple of hours later and allowed Rick to finish packing. "So, how about it?" Jen turned to Rick. "You going to tell me the rules to Sleep?" Jen sighed and rolled her eyes. "Nice dress." Jen turned to him, then looked down at her white dress. "Oh, thanks. Nice, uh... shirt?" Rick look at his blue jeans and shirt. "I always wear this."

Jen scoffed. "Yeah, and you need to wash it every so often. You stink." Rick snorted and got into the driver's side of his car, Jen getting in the passenger side. "So, you wanna go to the Splatterhouse?" Rick thought about it for a second. "Do you?" Jen thought, then nodded. "Sure."

_'This is a moment I'd soon come to regret... But you knew that already, didn't you?'_

After an hour or two, Rick nudged Jen's shoulder as she was sleeping. "Hey, Rip Van Winkle, we're here." Jen rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up. Rick drove up a ways and parked the car at the base of some trees. In the distance, the mansion known as the Splatterhouse could clearly be seen. "Come on, a walk will help you wake up." Jen stetched and looked into the sky.

"I don't know. Can't we drive closer. It looks like its' going to rain soon." Rick looked up. "I doubt it. Its' just really cloudy." The two began walking up to the Splatterhouse and, within a few dozen feet of the door, stopped. "Last chance. You want to turn back?" Jen smirked. "It's not like I'm gonna die if I go in..."

_'...'_

Rick shrugged. "Okay, let's g-" Thunder struck and rain began pouring heavily. "Dammit! Come on!" The two began running, but Jennifer slipped in the mud. "You okay?!" Jen got up and ran back to Rick's side. "Just move!" The two ran up to the door, praying it was open. Luckily (or unluckily), it was. The two entered and closed the door behind them, panting. "Its' not going to ran, huh?" Rick shrugged innocently and looked around. Two hallways led towards the inside of the mansion while a large staircase led to a second floor.

"Rather quaint, isn't it?" Jen tried getting the rain out of her hair by shaking it vigorously with her hands. "Who uses that term anymore?" Rick turned to her. "What, quaint?" Rick looked around, then motioned for Jen to follow him. "Hel-lo. Anybody here? Any form of life here?" Rick and Jen began walking up the stairs. "Maybe its' abando-" In what seemed like an instant, something spun around the corner, ran up the stairs, and struk Rick on the back of the head, knocking him out.

_'And thus, after one bad decision after another, my trip into Hell itself began...'_


End file.
